Notice Me
by ImprobableAbnormality
Summary: Re-uploaded. I wish he'd notice me.... Mathilda POV R


**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Nothing much really... Just an obsessed girl xD

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, as always. WHY MUST I STATE THIS EVERY TIME?

**A/N: **Re-uploaded from my old account. As I said on the Death Note fic I uploaded, if you have any questions regarding the situation, PM me.

* * *

**Notice Me**

I'm forever staring at **him**, I can't stop myself. Not that I'd want to. He's like an Adonis, a perfect specimen, and I love him to pieces. How could I not? He's smart, handsome, funny, strong, everything the ideal guy should be and more.

He doesn't see me though; at least I don't think he does. After all, I'm just the shy, pink-haired girl on the team, and nothing more. I'm not even that useful to the Barthez Battalion, since I usually lose my matches, or Barthez makes me blow my blade up in a stupid cheat tactic. I only stay on the team for my blond-haired crush. Miguel.

I wish he'd notice me, not the blader me, just me. He only ever sees me when I step up to the ring and battle. He's never spoken to me much about anything apart from blading. It annoys me sometimes, his obsession with blading, but I'll deal with it of it means he'll speak to me. After all, I think I'm in love with him, not that I'll ever be able to tell him that.

I'd love to tell him, only, well, I think he'd never accept me. He's such a great, handsome, smart guy; I doubt a less than average girl like me would ever be in with a chance of being with him. It's sad, but true. Still, at least while I am on the team I can stay close to him. I have to be careful though, I don't want him to catch me staring at him and thinking me a bit of a stalker.

_"Hey Mathilda..." _

Oh my gosh, he's actually talking to me. I hope this is a normal conversation, not a beyblade orientated one.

_"...have you seen my ripcord?"_

There goes that hope. Oh well. I think I may have seen his ripcord on the table though.

_"On the table, I think..." _

Oh why must I sound so jittery and stutter so much when I talk to Miguel? It's so pathetic. I bet he thinks I'm stupid or something, I mean, that or he thinks I'm some rabid fangirl. Which I'm not. I've known Miguel too long to be just some fangirl. I love him, only I can't tell him. Which sucks.

_"Oh, and Mathilda..." _

What is it now I wonder? His beyblade? His launcher? One or the other, it's bound to be. That's all my Adonis asks me about. Beyblading, beyblading, beyblading! I wish he'd talk to me about something else. I love him so much but I haven't got the courage to tell him. Damn, this is so awkward...

_"Yeah Miguel..."_

He's staring off in the distance, as if he's not quite sure how to say what he wants to say. I wonder what's got him so embarrassed... After all, Miguel isn't usually the embarrassed type, he doesn't even get embarrassed when he does something stupid, he just laughs along with everybody else...

_"Er...well....you see...."_

Now he's beating around the bush, as if he can't find the right words. I really am confused now, why is Miguel getting embarrassed around me? I'm not anything special, just stupid, shy Mathilda...

_"I think...I think I l-like you... y'know as more than.... more than friends...." _

...

What is going on...? My face has gone red; at least I think it has... Just brilliant. But then, who can blame me, I mean it sounds like...like he's almost... asking me out. Which is not possible because he is like a god, and I'm, well I'm like a poor beggar, compared to him...

_"I mean, you're really cute, and everything... and I've known you for so long.... and I just didn't know how to ask you..."_

Now I know I'm blushing. Miguel thinks I'm cute? I never thought he'd ever, ever, EVER, think I was cute. I mean I'm just, just...just average...

_"Really? Wow... that's strange. Because, well, I like you as more than a friend too...."_

He looks really shocked now. Did I scare him?

_"You do? But, well, I thought, I dunno... I just didn't think you'd feel the same... I mean you're really cute and everything and I'm just a beyblade obsessed nutter..." _

What?!

How could he ever think I wouldn't feel the same...?

He's...he's...like a God.

_"You're not! You're really funny, and smart, and strong, and good-looking..." _

Awww... he's blushing...

_"To be honest, I've liked you for ages now; I just didn't have the courage to tell you, Miguel. I thought that you wouldn't notice me... I'm just the shy, pink-haired one..."_

He's gasping now, and shaking his head vigorously. It's quite amusing, actually.

_"How could you think that? You're cute, and helpful, and kind and I didn't think __**you'd**__ notice __**me**__!"_

How ironic is that? We were both so convinced we wouldn't notice each other, and we were both thinking the same thing the whole time...

Weird...

_"So, er, would you, y'know, like to go out with me?" _

HELL YEAH!

_"Yeah, of course!" _

Seems like he really did notice me all along...

* * *

**Original A/N: **Haha a oneshot I've had planned for ages, that I got bored and wrote. Not the best thing I've ever done, but it's something to keep you occupied if you're bored XD


End file.
